


How To Tame Your Draco [Fic & Art]

by lettersbyelise, MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Baby Dragon, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Tami, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: “So, remember, if she starts nipping you, just stand your ground and tell her no, okay?”Draco nodded. “What kind of dog is she, anyway?”Harry screwed up his face. “Did I say dog?”Draco isn'tquiteprepared for their new pet.





	How To Tame Your Draco [Fic & Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Tami!! You wonderful, talented, funny and generous person. Your presence lights up the Drarry fandom and we speak for many, many people when we say you're an absolute treasure! Hope you have a fabulous day, darling.  
> Please accept this little gift, a fic and art about Drarry and a bb dragon 💚
> 
> Artist: lettersbyelise  
>   
> Author: MaesterChill  
>   
> Thanks go to our lovely Squee Squad for the ideas and cheerleading, and also to [buildyourwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildyourwalls/) for the alpha read and great suggestions, and to [Enigmaeneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/) for the super speedy beta read.

“So, remember, if Tamara starts nipping you, just stand your ground and tell her no, okay?”

Draco nodded. “What kind of dog is she, anyway?”

Harry screwed up his face. “Did I say dog?”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t you?”

Harry narrowed his eyes back at his boyfriend. “Nope.”

“ _Harry_.” Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What animal have you brought into our home? It had better not be a snake.” Draco hated snakes. All Nagini's fault, he supposed. He shuddered at the very thought.

“Best if I just introduce you to her, I think.”

Draco's face dropped. “This bodes extremely badly. Last time you introduced me to something unexpected I had a rash on my genitals for weeks.”

“Still not sure how I was meant to know you were allergic to raspberry jam,” Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, and doing an uncanny impression of a grumpy Teddy to Draco’s mind.

“Yes, well.” Draco pursed his lips, fighting a smile. “Let's meet this _pet_ you've taken in then. _Tamara,_ is it?”

Harry pushed open the door to their Hogsmeade cottage and scanned around. Draco followed suit, looking around the living room suspiciously, eyes still narrow slits.

“Not too sure where she'll be, she's quite small.” Harry padded around the room, lifting up cushions and peering under an armchair.

Draco spotted something. “Darling. Much as I hate to interrupt your search for this animal, there appears to be smoke coming from my slippers!”

Sure enough, two small curls of smoke were rising from Draco’s green tartan slippers which were sitting by the fire.

“Oh good, you've found her. She's probably sleeping.”

Draco strode over to the fireplace. “Beg pardon? What sort of pet—?” He flinched when he saw the tiny curled up creature softly snarling as it slept. “Oh no. Oh no no _no_ , Harry, it's a sodding _dragon_!”

“Shush, love, you'll wake her,” Harry whispered, grabbing Draco's hand and giving it a squeeze. “ _Draco dormiens nunq-o-whatsit_ , remember?”

“That's never _tickle_ a sleeping dragon,” Draco said drily, “but yes, I suppose the sentiment is the same.” He gave Harry's hand a squeeze back.

Draco stared at the tiny dragon in mild horror. He had to admit she was pretty, with a back adorned in shimmering moss-green scales and tiny spikes. Her webbed wings were purple, as were her snout and belly, and they glittered opalescent against the firelight while wisps of grey smoke spiralled up from her gently fluttering nostrils. Her thin green tail curled around her body and over her eyes, as though she was shielding herself from the light.

“Harry,” Draco whispered. “What on earth—? Why on earth—? _Where_ on earth did you get a dragon?”

“Hagrid,’ Harry whispered back and he crouched down next to the small slumbering dragon, the awe he held for this tiny creature written clearly on his face.

Draco leant over to get a closer look. He scrunched his nose up at the smell of brimstone. “Hagrid. I should have known.”

Just then, her snores stuttered and she opened her mouth in a yawn, emitting an almost bird-like trill, her tail flicking upwards and away from her eyes which remained tightly closed. Draco’s own eyes widened and he realised he was holding his breath.

“She’s waking up, Draco,” Harry whispered fondly.

“Yes, I can see that, thank you,” Draco hissed.

Tamara stretched her forelegs forward and extended her wings. Her eyes blinked open to reveal shiny onyx irises and she stared straight at Draco as she lifted herself onto four legs with a clinking noise.

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/515140983789453332/575743072324026396/image0-1.jpg?width=848&height=743)

Draco caught sight of something shiny in his slipper. “Harry, is that— Is that my Rolex?”

“Ah... yeah, looks like it.”

He leaned closer. “And are those my platinum cufflinks?” Tamara was peering up at Draco now with obvious interest. He smiled weakly at her.

“Hmm. They do look similar.” Harry scratched the back of his neck. “You see the thing with dragons...”

“And my Zegna belt buckle, if I’m not mistaken.”

“...well, they're hoarders, see?”

“And that's definitely my grandfather’s gold clasp.” Draco jabbed his finger towards the slipper but recoiled when Tamara bared her tiny pointy teeth with a high-pitched growl.

“And they make nests,” Harry continued. “They have to guard their treasures.”

“Their _treasures_?” Draco’s voice went up several octaves. “ _Their_ treasures? You mean _my_ treasures!”

“It's instinct, Draco!”

“I’ll tell you what’s instinct, Harry. Instinct is the thing that’s telling me this is a very, _very_ bad idea. Just the practicalities alone. Dragons grow to be 20ft tall for Merlin’s sake!” Harry tried to interrupt but Draco held a stern hand up. “They eat the equivalent of three goats a day, and unless you’ve forgotten this tiny detail, _they breathe fire_!” Spittle flew from his mouth as he waved his arms about.

“Calm down Draco, for Circe’s sake, you’re frightening her.”

“ _I’m_ frightening _her_?” Draco began laughing deliriously.

“And you needn’t worry,” Harry said as he scooped her up in his arms and she began to claw at his red jumper. “Tamara is a miniature dragon, a new breed. She won’t grow any bigger than a kneazle.”

“A new breed?” Draco asked, interest sparking.

“Yep. Hagrid said the MacFusty clan in the Hebrides are breeding them. A hybrid of a Welsh Green and Swedish Short-snout. I don’t know how they did the miniaturising, though I imagine it took more than a _Reducio_.”

“D’you reckon?” Draco deadpanned. “So, Hagrid gave you a dragon? And you... just took it?”

“Yes, well, he didn’t want Minerva finding out. And seeing as I don’t live at the castle, it made more sense for—”

“I see. And how convenient that I’ll be in the house to look after it… after _her…_ when you’re off teaching all week.”

“She won’t bother you too much. You can get on with your writing. She sleeps a lot right now. You’ll just need to feed her a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour—”

“Oh, sweet merciful Salazar—” Draco stared up at the ceiling, gathering his patience.

“—and when she gets a bit bigger, she can eat rats and mice, which she’ll catch herself.”

Draco watched Harry stroke the top of Tamara's head, a fond fatherly smile stealing on to his boyfriend's face. He rolled his eyes as Harry cooed at her and tickled her belly.

“Well,” Draco sighed, “I suppose you’ve named her now, haven’t you? It'll be nigh on impossible to change your mind. Your stubbornness is only matched by your utter recklessness. It’s a good thing you’re so pleasing on the eye, Mr Harry James Potter.” Harry grinned up at him and winked. “Why did you name her Tamara by the way?”

“It means palm tree, and Hagrid said she fit right into his palm when she was born. She’s still pretty small even now at two weeks old.”

“You do realise that the palm of your hand and a palm tree are completely separate things. They are merely homographs, words that are spelled—”

“Hush now,” interrupted Harry. “Put your hands out.”

“Wh-what?”

“Put your hands out. So you can hold her. Remember what I said about her nipping though. Just tell her no, firmly.”

Nerves spiked Draco’s belly, but he set his face to ‘casual indifference’ and held out his hands, only trembling slightly. Harry transferred Tamara to him, the little creature squirming mid air until she was safely in his grip. He was surprised how warm she was to the touch.

Draco sat back in the armchair behind him and marvelled at her, at the thin translucent wings the colour of Scottish heather.  He tentatively stroked her scales and they felt smooth, almost pebbly. She made a cute burbling noise and then curled her tail around Draco's wrist like a scaly Slytherin bracelet. It felt sort of possessive like when Ron’s newborn Rose gripped his finger. Tamara snuggled her snout into Draco’s palm and began to lick it with her rough, dry tongue. Tiny, dainty, fastidious licks, this way and that, that made his eyes prickle with tears. _Most bizarre._

Draco looked up at Harry and smiled shyly when he saw the look of love in his eyes. Harry did that sappy heart shape with his hands that always made Draco roll his eyes, but inwardly melt. _Of course_ Draco was in love with Harry too—had been for more years than he cared to remember.

But now.

Now he was starting to fall in love all over again.

With a miniature, cross-breed, chicken-blood-and-brandy-drinking, jewellery-stealing, baby dragon named Tamara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We love kudos and comments! And birthday wishes for LLAP115!! 
> 
> Come say hi to [LLAP15](https://llap115.tumblr.com/), [Maesterchill](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maesterchill) and [lettersbyelise](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise) on Tumblr!


End file.
